Are You Jealous, Naruto?
by RandomAnime
Summary: Hinata finally gathered the courage to confess to Naruto and give him her heart, but what happens when he rejects her? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and even Gaara comforts Hinata being with her all the time but what's this? Is Naruto jealous now?NejiHina
1. Prologue: Flashback Maniac

**Are You Jealous, Naruto?**

**Prologue: Flashback Maniac**

Brought to You by: _RandomAnime_ plus _FanFiction_

**Disclaimer: **_Plain and Simple:_ I own none of any anime characters. This disclaimer goes towards all Future chapters.

**0w…w00w…w0**

She just jumped tree to tree while being in a hopeful mood. The clouds floated freely in the sapphire sky. The blinding sun played hide and seek with the clouds. A cool refreshing breeze would kiss the leaves hanging from the trees. Though the girl was was jumping from tree to tree, none of this scene registered in her mind of swimming thoughts. '_Today! Today! Today's the day! I'm finally going home today after all those years!' _she constantly repeated in her head. '_Goodness, it's been a long time since I seen **him**._'

Yes today was a special day indeed. Not only was Hinata coming home because school was starting once again, but she finally gathered the courage over the summer to tell a certain boy a certain confession.

'_School's starting. What a drag. Ahaha I sound like Shika-kun. I haven't seen him since elementary. Neither have I seen Neji-niisan, Sasu-kun, Gaara-kun since father took me training in another village for five and a half years now. But now we're going to spend our last year of high school together with Neji-neesan! And most importantly Naruto-kun…' _Hinata blushed at the thought of him, but she only blushed the slightest color of pink. Yes she finally managed to get her love emotions under control. Her mind went off track into her brain's 'Flashback' department.

**0w…w00w…w0…_Flashback to Kindergarten/Eleven and a Half Years Ago_…0w…w00w…w0**

"_N_…_Neji-niisan…" a small girl tugged at a boy's long silky brown hair. The boy turned around. His mysterious white eyes matched hers. White bandages covered his forehead and his stoned face melted into a small, soft smile._

"_Hinata-sama? What's wrong?" young Neji asked his cousin. Hinata had a sad expression and her eyes started to water. She bit her lip to prevent her from crying. The pain from her face flowed into Neji._

"_W…Why did o…otousan put Hinata in an all b…boys sh…school" the girl mumbled. That's right. The great father of Hinata placed his own daughter in an all boys school. Why? Oh because, being the cruel yet loving father he is, he thought that placing her in such an environment would be best for her to gain some tough attitude._

"_Oh? Hinata-sama, you don't want to be with me everyday?" Neji teased in a playful tone while he pretended to be hurt._

"_Iie!...Hinata…Hinata wants to…be with Neji-niisan…everyday…" The blue haired toddler blushed deeply. She looked at her feet while she twiddled with her fingers. Then she quietly whispered, "Hinata's just lonely here…"_

_Neji, hearing this, leaned his face very close to hers. Then he whispered, "I'm just not good enough for you, am I?"_

"_Iie! That's…That's not it!" Hinata cried blushing like crazy with her all time favorite cousin so close within her personal space. Neji just laughed and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her towards a special tree. Yes it was a special tree indeed._

_Under the tree were three other people who waved at/nodded at/acknowledged Neji and the girl he was pulling. One of them was sitting at the trunk of the tree, his raven shiny hair (**Neji's hair is much shiner of course :wink:**) brushed against the tree. He grinned at Hinata, causing her to blush, which made the boy more interested in the girl that Neji brought to them. Another boy was lying lazily in the grass, using his jacket sort of like a pillow as he gazed into the clouds. When he noticed two shadows instead of just Neji's shadow, he sat up in a slouching position. Noticing a girl in a school like this, he friendly waved and smiled before lying back down and going off to la-la land. The last boy had stunning red hair and looked as if he created a sandbox in the tree's shade. He's face clearly says "Go to Hell" written all over it. He's piercing eyes shot a glance at the girl, resulting as a small blush on the girl's pretty face. For some reason he couldn't figure out why he couldn't shoot one of his well-known icy glares._

"_Oi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara this is my cousin, Hinata-sama," Neji introduced proudly as he pointed to his left._

"_Neji…I don't want to meet your imaginary friend," Sasuke snickered. The other three boys knew that there was a real girl right beside Neji…until she managed to disappear in a quick blink of an eye._

"_Eh?" Neji looked to his left. His shy white eyed cousin wasn't there anymore. "Hinata-sama?" Then Neji felt a slight tug pulling his long, precious hair. "Hm?" He looked over his shoulder finding his cousin looker really kawaii while she was hiding behind him. "Hinata-sama? What's wrong? It's okay these are my friends." Hinata took a peek from behind her cousins house._

"_Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama. What's with the –sama?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and made his way to Neji to inspect his cousin._

"_Because I'm her :Dramatic Voice: PROTECTOR!" Neji beamed showing his flawless pearly whites._

"_Pro…Protector? Neji-niisan you'll protect me?" now Hinata was clinging on his sleeve and was standing at his side, partly hidden behind his back still. She broke into one of the kawaii-est (**Not a word – I know**) smile that a kindergartener could ever have. "__Domo arigato gozaimasu!"_

_Neji leaned in and gave her a friendly peck on her forehead. Hinata turn as red as a tomato._

"_Hey Neji, why did you kiss your cousin?" Sasuke questioned with a small grin._

"_Because for some reason okaasan likes it when otousan calls her –sama because otousan always protects her, just like how I'm suppose to protect Hinata-sama. But I always see otousan giving okaasan a kiss instead of saying 'you're welcome'. Maybe that's what protectors do" (**No Neji that's called 'Love' between your parents**) he said in the most kawaii voice you would ever hear him say._

"_Oh?" Sasuke's grin grew a bit. He walked closer to the shy girl and heroically said, "In that case…" He leaned over and gave Hinata a small kiss on her forehead as well, "…I too will be your protector::Huge Smile:" Leaving the poor (**More like Lucky**) girl blushing harder than ever. _

_Neji, seeing this kiss, was boiling with jealousy and anger. _He_ was suppose to be Hinata's one and only hero, not Sasuke. He shot an icy glare at Sasuke, and in a split second, he gave his cousin the best smile he could._

_Our lazy friend felt a little left out. He didn't want to be left with Mr. Sand Man over there while Neji and Sasuke would be playing with this girl. As troublesome as she looked, he had to admit, she was pretty kawaii. Then he vigorously shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. Too late, he couldn't help it. His lazy bum was off the grass as he stood up and walked to the crimson Hinata. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as well. Hinata flushed even more as ever plus she started feel a tad dizzy in the head. "Alright, I'm your protector too but you better not be as troublesome as your cousin here." Shikamaru flatly said as he pointed to Neji. Again, another cold glare was shot from Neji to Shikamaru for both calling him troublesome and for kissing his cousin._

_Last but not least, Gaara. Of course, Gaara, being the loner he is didn't want to be left out any more. Sure he had Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke as friends but now making friends with this hopeless girl? How stupid could his friends get…but there was something about her that was so different. But atlas he did not budge from his spot. _

_Hinata was now the most flushed person you can ever imagine. She made her crimson colored crayon look pale. She made a red rose look white._

_By now Neji just lost it. He couldn't handle his friends kissing HIS cousin. HE was supposed to be her one and only one superman. But he couldn't do anything but yell, "HOW CAN YOU KISS HER LIKE THAT! YOU NEVER ASKED FOR MY PERMISSION TO KI—"_

"_Oi! Neji! Up here! Can I get a lil kiss from your cousin over there?" the voice came from the branches of the tree they were under. A boy with the messiest blonde hair and blue eyes was standing on a thick branch watching Hinata's whole love scene._

_Neji started boil even more, but before he could kill the blue eyed boy a huge crowd of boys surrounded Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. No one went any where close to Gaara though. The crowd of boys threw questions at them such as "Yeah Yeah! Why can't we kiss the girl too?" or "Eww! She got cooties" (**Aha brings back so many memories**) or "You are girl hoggers" Hinata's three protectors tried their best to bring no harm to Hinata. Shikamaru lazily just covered Hinata's ears from hearing such cruel words. Sasuke threw insults back at any boy how insulted Hinata or his friends. Neji went one on one battle with Naruto. It was a simple and quick victory for Neji. He didn't even have to punch the boy, he just made up some lie, "Hinata's daddy is the ruler of the world of Ramen. So you better not make her made or even touch her." This of course, made Naruto very careful of what he does around Hinata and her gang._

_Even with Naruto gone, the crowd was still surrounding Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and now Neji who joined the gang. It kept getting worse and worse. Then Neji spoke up,_

"_Leave Hinata-sama alone or we'll beat you up!" he roared._

"_Ooo! Like I'm scared. A hundred or so boys against you, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Whatcha gunna do bout it?" a voice from the crowd snickered._

"_He's right, there's no way we could beat all of them" Shikamaru whispered to the other two boys by him. Hinata's three bodyguards were off guard and didn't notice that one of the guys from the crowd was right close to Hinata. He pulled the girl's arm and whisked her around to plant a kiss on her perfect forehead. His lips were millimeters away from Hinata's skin until the boy felt a hand pushing his head away from Hinata. A different set of lips lightly kissed the girl's forehead (**Bwaha more blushing for Hinata**) before he turned around to the crowd._

"_Ga…Gaara…-kun?" Hinata flushed even harder than before. Neji boiled a tad bit but regained a little more calmness in his soul._

_Gaara's face was stone cold when he faced the crowd. Silence was among the crowd. The cricket was even quiet for the poor bug feared Gaara as much as everyone else. "Do not go near this girl unless you want to die." He quietly whispered yet it was heard in everyone's ears. The crowd went away faster than you can say 'Mommy'_

"_Hinata are you okay?" Neji asked._

"_Blonde…Beautiful…Blonde…Eyes…Blue…Love?..." She went rambling nonsense while being quite flushed. But Neji's blood boiled when he realized which boy she was talking about._

_The five of them grew to be the closer than the best of friends. The boys still called Hinata 'Hinata-sama' no matter how many times Hinata said that they didn't need call her that anymore. They simply refused to not call her without saying –sama. Whenever Hinata said 'Thank-you' they would reply with a 'You're welcome' kiss which was always placed on her forehead. Hinata learned to control her blushing and her stuttering. Neji learned how to control his jealousy and anger with the help of Hinata. Sasuke learned how to flirt better with any girl thanks to Hinata. Shikamaru learned that not all girls are troublesome…well at least not Hinata. Gaara…well he learned how to get the medicine for his pain in his heart…yes again thanks to Hinata. Hinata still kept a crush for a certain blonde, loud, ramen loving boy deep in her heart. Yes it was a beautiful friendship indeed. They stayed like this, protecting Hinata while Hinata helped them with their lives._

_But it all fell apart after the sixth grade. How? Hinata's father took her to another village to train like crazy mad men. Yep, all thanks to her dad she went missing from her village for all of junior high and almost all of senior high. She finally persuaded her father to let her come back to Konoha…but you'll learn that later._

**0w…w00w…w0…Back in present time…0w…w00w…w0**

As I said, today was a special day. Hinata would finally be able to see her four supermen. Plus she would get to confess to her long term crush. She would offer him her heart once she arrives home. She smiled from ear to ear not knowing that her smile will turn upside down and tears will flow from her eyes. Neither was she expecting four kisses on her forehead.

**0w…w00w…w0…End Of Prologue…0w…w00w…w0**

**RandomAnime's Corner**: Mkay, so there was your Prologue. I feel like I deserve a lollipop :wink:wink:nudge:nudge: Anyways this will end up as a HinataxNeji story. Flame if you want. Review too please. **Reviews are like writing power.** So go on and review :smile:

:Sigh: I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up. For one, school is starting in like three days :tears: and I don't know how many people are interested in this story so review to let me know. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Luvvies:RandomAnime:


	2. Rejection

**Are You Jealous Naruto?**

**Rejection**

Brought to You by: _RandomAnime _plus _FanFiction_

And to my first couple reviewers who gave me my writing power to continue:

Charmaine, Auntritaprincess, Goldenbutterfly, Random Person, Kajifire, winged-demonic-angel, rcr, naash, DarkShadowAngel1742, animegirl9000, Darkindangerous1313

Thank you for review. You all deserve a lollipop :hands over an invisible lollipop:Smiles:

Enjoy this Chapter…By the way…These characters will have some personality changes, thanks to Hinata but Sasuke I believe will have the most change… And I'm not to fond of this chapter myself so please forgive me.

**0w…w00w…w0**

"Hey Neji, why are we going towards the entry gates? This is so troublesome so you better have a good reason why you gathered us."

"Hn"

"I bet it because a girl isn't it:Grins:"

"Yeah. _She's_ coming back today. Don't you remember her promise?"

"No way! That girl is so troublesome making us swearing to secrecy that we wouldn't give away her location to the Fifth. Coming back home after five years."

**0w…w00w…w0…Flashback to Last Day of Grade Six…0w…w00w…w0**

"_Hinata-sama! We finally graduated!" Sasuke took Hinata into a headlock and gave her a light noogie of joy._

"_YATTA!" Hinata laughed as she gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke couldn't help it but blush a bit. Her growing chest was pressed against his. Neji gave Sasuke a cold smile signaling him to get off her. Yep yep, he was pretty jealous but he would never let Hinata see him like that._

"_Hn" was all that came out of Gaara's mouth._

"_Don't 'hn' us, we're finally going junior high together!" Sasuke scowled._

"_Together?" Hinata asked in a tone with slight pain in it. Of course all the boys sensed the pain and grew concerned. (**Yes Gaara, even you were concerned, admit it!**)_

"_Hai! Aren't we going together?" Neji asked, but started to feel heart broken already. Hinata plainly shook her head 'no'._

"_GASP!" Sasuke said (**Yes, said, not gasped**)_

"_Eh? Why?" Shikamaru spoke up._

"_I can't say why."_

"_Oh yes you can! Or else must give our master :Dramatic Voice: THE TICKLE TREATMENT" Neji said as manly as he could. Instead he just received a punch in the head from Sasuke. Hinata's eye's widen when she heard the word 'tickle'._

"_IIE! NOT THE TICKLE TREATMENT" she said just as dramatically as Neji._

"_Out with it then," Shikamaru said flatly._

"_Iie! You're suppose to say it in a dramatic voice Shika-kun!" Hinata whinned._

"_You're so troublesome. Fine fine. :Dramatic Voice: OUT WITH IT!" The girl just laughed. I guess hearing Shikamaru in a dramatic would be pretty weird. But laughter was all that would come out of her mouth and not the reason why she wasn't going to enter junior high together._

"_You asked for it!" Sasuke teased. Neji took grab of Hinata so she would stay in one place. Sasuke made a gun with both of his hands and acted like he was in Charles Angels or Mission Impossible. He posed before aiming for Hinata's side._

"_Ready?" Neji asked._

"_Set!" Sasuke replied._

"_GO!" they both said in unison. Sasuke's 'gun' was only and inch away before Hinata started to laugh as she clutched her sides._

"_Whoa. I haven't even touched her and she's laughing." (**Haha this always happens to me**)_

"_It tickles! IT TICKLES!" By now Hinata was rolling on the floor, holding her sides, laughing out some tears. Her supermen just watched her, a little scared of how ticklish she can be._

"_Alright! So will you tell us now or must we tickle you again?" Sasuke inquired._

"_:Sigh:Breathe In:Breathe out: Kay, kay. I'll tell you but we have to find a secret place where no one is."_

"_:Sigh:" Shikamaru took Hinata's hand and pulled her over to that special tree. Yep yep, that tree where they first met. Gaara, Sasuke and Neji just followed until they were high up in the branches._

"_Out with it now, Hinata-sama" Shikamaru said a little distracted by the white, marshmallow like clouds._

"_Otousan is going to take me to the Hidden Sushi Village."_

"_Hidden Sushi Village? Is there such thing?" Neji wondered_

"_Mhmm." Hinata nodded_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Why?"_

"_Training."_

"_But you're already strong."_

"_Not strong enough."_

"_Then when are you coming back?"_

"_I don't know."  
"…"_

"…"

"_But what about grade twelve. That's supposed to be the best year of school ever!" Sasuke broke the silence._

"_I don't know…But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even the Fifth of what's going to happen."_

"_We'll only promise you in one condition." Shikamaru compromised_

"_What's that?"_

"_You have to come back for grade twelve no matter what."_

"_It's a promise." Hinata beamed as she pinky promised with her superheroes. _

_They walked Hinata home, heading towards the Hyuuga estates until Neji stopped in his tracks. _

"_Neji-niisan?"_

"_Crap, Hinata-sama your father is coming this way. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, time to bolt." Neji said swiftly as he and his friends bade Hinata a quick goodbye. With not enough time, they disappointingly scrambled without a goodbye kiss leaving Hinata facing her father._

'_I swear, I thought I sense four other sources of chakras around Hinata. Oh I know! They must have been picking on Hinata but once they sensed the almighty power of her father, they ran off. Yeah that's what happened. And Hinata must off defended herself for she does not appear filthy or bruised. Yeah…' Hiashi Hyuuga thought to himself._

**0w…w00w…w0…Back into the Present…0w…w00w…w0**

Hinata entered through the gates. The two men on watch with their dogs stopped her in her tracks. The one named Izumo was the man who covered his right eye with his chocolate hair, while Kotetsu had bandages that wrapped around his face and his nose. I guess they never really changed their style after a couple years.

"Who are you?" One of gate guards asked. Hinata faced them and let the two men swim in her famous pearl eyes.

"Don't you recognize these eyes?" Hinata questioned while lifting an eyebrow.

"No way!" Kotetsu gasped.

"Hyuuga…" The guards said together.

"That's my name."

"…"

"…"

"…You have to report to Tsunade-sama immediately after missing for all these years. You could be help for betrayal or treason." Izumo ordered, still quite shocked at how different she looked from when she was only twelve.

"Tsunade-sama's still hokage? Well I don't have to report to her, just give her this scroll which explains everything :Hands over a thick scroll: Oh, and don't open it, it has summoning mark within it for Tsunade-sama."

"Um, sure…okay…where'd she go?" Hinata already jumped onto a roof top looking for the sound of a voice in particular. She soar from roof top to roof top, while the wind played with her long, navy hair. Yep, she grew her hair long to near where her butt and her back connects. It was tied at the very end, like how Neji's hair looks like. Her body also changed. She no longer looked like the child she was…and still is at heart…but her body says to other people that she's an extremely attractive young woman.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud, almost irritating voice yelled through the clouds. Expect in Hinata's case, that voice wasn't so irritating, it was more, well, heavenly. Her heart raced. She had finally found him. After the years of missing him, she longed to hear that voice. And now she finally decided to confess her love that she held for him since she first laid eyes on him in kindergarten.

She swiftly jumped from the roof top that she was on, and on to the ground, hiding behind a post. She did not realize that she had some pursuers. Four of them to be exact. Nope, she was too jumpy about seeing this blonde boy to notice any of her surroundings.

"SAKURA-CHAN" the boy called out once more. Disappointingly another girl, familiar in Hinata's memory came into the scene. Her pink bubble gum hair was a couple inches shorter than Hinata's. She grew some bangs to hid her forehead. But her hair clicked into Hinata's memory. Oh yes.

'_Haruno…Haruno, Sakura…I remember her…She was a medical genius…She healed Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji-niisan whenever they get hurt trying to protect me. But Gaara and I never really saw her…what's she doing here?'_

"NANDE? What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura said a little irritated.

"I…Uh…I wanted to ask you something…" Naruto looked at he's feet, blushing a little.

"Nani?"

"Ah…Sakura-chan :Pokes his index fingers with eachother: um…do...you…uh…"

"…?" the pink medical ninja grew impatient

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?(Do you want to go on a date with me?)" Hinata's heart sank. It dropped lower than ever. I mean, she had this crush ever since kindergarten but now her crush was crushed. She wanted to leave. To escape. She didn't want to hear no more, but her body wouldn't let her move from her hiding place.

"Eh? Go on a date with you? What about that girl from elementary that you asked her cousin if you could kiss her?"

"Oh _that_ girl…that was a crush in kindergarten. KINDERGARTEN! I think it was a mistake to ever like her at all."

Hiding from a near by roof top, Neji was about to pounce on Naruto for ever saying that about his cousin. Sasuke was just about to jump in too, but before the two did, Gaara's sand stopped them and planted their feet to the roof top.

"What gives?" Sasuke growled.

"Hn." Gaara didn't bother to reply, he just kept watching Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. The other three boys did the same. Their muscles tensed as they watched. They all saw their Hinata's face, filled with sadness and gloom. They could all feel the pain that shot through her delicate heart.

"Eh? What's wrong with Hinata? She was a really nice girl." Sakura kept the conversation going.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. You have so many questions."

"Just answer. What's so different between Hinata and me?"

"'Kay fine. Well first of all," Naruto started, "Hinata has short hair and you have long hair. I mean, who likes girls with short hair anyways?" (**btw – don't get offensive, I'm just trying to make Naruto sound screwed up. I have short hair too. I bet I could even fix my hair to look like Hinata's hair when she was twelve**)

'_But Hinata-sama's hair is longer than Haruno-san's hair. Her hair is even longer than my hair…I bet mines silkier though :mentally smiles:'_ Neji thought to himself.

"Second of all, I bet you that you have a better body than Hinata will ever have."

'_You are SOOO wrong there Naruto. What a baka, I would so pick Hinata over Sakura.' _Sasuke smirked.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura was tempted to punch the living daylights out of Naruto.

"EEP! Uh..Well…Umm…Anyways…Third of all, you are probably a whole lot smarter than that girl" Naruto said trying to calm Sakura down.

'_Wrong again, Naruto. I already tested her IQ. She's quite an opponent at playing chess. Though she really needs to work on her memory.'_

"Fourth of all, you are really pretty Sakura-chan."

'_Hn…No…Wait…You're right Naruto…She is pretty…No…Wait…Pull your self together Gaara…You're suppose to be on Hinata-sama's side…' _Gaara shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. He received strange looks from his friends, but he glared the looks off as best as he could.

"So…Would you go on a date with me?"

"…"  
"…"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled. She tempted to give her one of her infamous punches with her inhuman strength but something caught her attention. She dropped her fist that almost landing on his face and simply calmly walked passed Naruto. Then the pink hair girl stopped at a post. But it wasn't just any post. It was the post Hinata was hiding behind.

"He's all yours," Sakura said with a sad smile, she appeared to be talking to no one until she whispered, "Hinata." Then she walked away.

"Hinata…?" Naruto pondered.

Out from the back of the post, a teenaged girl stepped out. Her soft, long hair gently kissed the small breeze. She wore a mesh shirt with another shirt underneath it. A long coat, similar to the one she wore when she was twelve was at the length of Anko's coat. She also wore a small, tight skirt along with longer shorts under it.

Her face was full of emotion. A smile was plastered on her face. Naruto almost swore that some pain sparked in that smile, but maybe it was just his imagination. She came closer to his body. Naruto's hands began to get sweaty; Hinata sent his mind to go spinning. His body could no more move due to his nervousness, but that didn't stop Hinata from coming nearer.

Hinata was now so close to Naruto's body. Their bodies were millimeters away from eachother. Hinata went on her tip toes. She leaned her head closer to his and closed her eyes. Their lips were hair strands apart.

**0w…w00w…w0…Neji and Gang…0w…w00w…w0**

"Oh.My.Gawsh.Is.She.Going.To…" Sasuke said, though he couldn't make himself say the last words.

"Kiss…Na..Na…NARUTO?" Neji choked at his own words.

"Oh. Crap."

**0w…w00w…w0…End of: Rejection…0w…w00w…w0**

**RandomAnime's Corner:** Mkay so this wasn't the chapter I wanted so please bear with me if you absolutely hate it. Anyways I'm kind of proud that I passed the '10-Review-Mark' for the first chapter :smiles: I wonder if I can pass the '20-Review-Mark'..Oh yes..Well as most of you know, school started :cries a waterfall of tears: It's so depressing so I'm trying to complete a chapter before every Monday. Don't totally expect another chapter so quickly, but I'm really trying my hardest to make the next chapter as soon as possible. I don't know how many people are still interested in this story so let me know.

:Sigh: I know I wrote this in my last chapter : "As I said, today was a special day. Hinata would finally be able to see her four supermen. Plus she would get to confess to her long term crush. She would offer him her heart once she arrives home. She smiled from ear to ear not knowing that her smile will turn upside down and tears will flow from her eyes. Neither was she expecting four kisses on her forehead." But it never quite happened in this chapter, so hopefully it will in the next one.

Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing,

Luvvies:RandomAnime:


	3. Rejection's Pain

**Are You Jealous, Naruto?**

**Rejection's Pain**

Brought to you by: _RandomAnime_ and_ Fanfiction_

**0w…w00w…w0…Naruto POV…0w…w00w…w0**

_Her lips. Her beautiful thirsty lips. So close to my own. I'm immobilized with tension. Oh my gawsh. What am I going to do?_

_Crash my lips onto hers? You don't know how badly I want to do that._

_Let her lips come to me? She's taking forever._

_Pee in my pants from the tension? Yeah…that sounds just about right…but then I would piss all over Hinata because she's too close. Oh gawsh! If I did that and Neji finds out…I'd be in the graveyard in only a mere couple of seconds…Crap…I really have to go pee…It's okay Naruto, you can hold it…_

_Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…Hinata_

**0w…w00w…w0…End of Naruto POV…0w…w00w…w0**

"Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP!" Neji repeated and repeated over and over again. "GAARA MAKE YOU SAND LET GO OF ME."

"Hn…"

"Whoa…Hinata-sama really developed a spicy kick into her personality…" Sasuke commented in amaze.

"No kidding," Shikamaru added. "Sasuke, you should use your Sharingan just in case…"

"Why?...She's making me sweat…Maybe I will use my Sharingan to copy her flirting technique :smirks:"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**_Sharingan_**" Sasuke activated his red eyes and studied Hinata's moves (Sweatdrop…)

They all watched Hinata with much strain. She didn't move for a couple of seconds. She just kept in her position, so close to Naruto. You could already guess that Neji was boiling over the top, ready to jump in anytime if it wasn't for Gaara's sand that was binding his feet to the ground.

"Gaara, what the heck are you doing? LEMME GO ALREADY AND SAVE HINATA-SAMA FROM NAURTO'S WRETCHEDNESS." Neji practically screamed.

"Hn…Do you really think Hinata will kiss him after he said all those stuff about her?" Gaara plainly stated.

"He's got a point," Shika added in.

"Grr…"

**0w…w00w…w0…Hinata and Naruto…0w…w00w…w0**

There was no movement coming from Hinata or Naruto for a minute or two. Hinata grew into a small innocent looking smirk. She muttered words under her breath but Naruto couldn't even make out what she was saying.

Suddenly Hinata raise her left foot backwards. She didn't need to aim to hit her target. Her smile grew just a little bit.

'_Oh crap…She's going to nail me in the nuts…Crap crap crap…Gotta pull away'_ Naruto mentally panicked. It was too late. Hinata's arms were entangled around his neck. He would off jerked her arms off, if she hadn't grown so strong like Sakura's inhuman strength.

"Uh…Hinata-chan…I don't think you should kick my balls…For one…You'll break it…And the second thing is…I really need to go pee so please don't break them…:sweatdrops:"

"This should make it more pleasurable :evilly grins:" Hinata sneered…Oh yeah Hinata sneered. She brought her knee into a full blow into his…area…:smiles: once Hinata kicked him with full power, she jumped away from Naruto…in case he did piss…

"BULLS EYE" she screamed with joy. She stuck her tongue out at Naruto, being all childish.

Naruto on the other hand was trying his best not to cry or scream of pain… "Oww…Crap…Think…They're…Broken…Crap…Pain…" He was now laying on the ground…holding and guarding his nuts…ahah I laugh at him now :smiles:

Hinata was about to walk away from the scene but then something popped in her head. Oh yes. Remember when Naruto said, '_Who likes girls with short hair anyways?'_ Well that pissed Hinata off. She used to have short hair, but even though she has long hair now, it still made her mad. Naurot was sooo low. There was no need for Hinata to take out a kunai. She formed a long, thing blade of chakra from her palm. Then she easily sliced through part of her hair. The wind picked up her hair bits that was no longer attached to her head. Strands of blue silk like strings flew all over the street. Her new hair was layered and ended just a bit above her shoulder.

Ahem…anyways…As Naruto was down on the ground, Gaara ordered his sand to let go of Neji and Sasuke and the four of them rushed to greet Hinata.

"HINATA-SAMA" Sasuke squealed…Oh yes…He squealed "

"Sasuke-kun! Neji-niisan! Shika-kun! Gaara-Kun!" Hinata screamed as she turned her head.

Then everything went in slow motion as Hinata ran towards her supermen with open arms in a field full of flowers…Okay so I was kidding, that's not what happened.

Sasuke flew down the building roof top. His arms were open and was about to receive Hinata's first hug in ages. And how does Neji react to this?

Of course, he pushes off the building edge right when he jumps of the rooftop to give him a boost of speed. Both landed on the ground at the same time…but who will get Hinata's first hug?

Neji and Sasuke both ran to their long missed master. Both racing towards the girl, but atlas poor Sasuke tripped over the wailing Naruto (xD) The Uchiha flew a couple meters forward as Neji ran up to Hinata.

The cousins embraced a long, warm hug. In order to hide Neji's blushes, he snuggled into Hinata's freshly cut hair. Hinata hugged him back. It has been so long since she has seen her cousin or any of her friends. Sasuke got up from his knees. Tripping of Naruto was a nasty fall. He brushed the dirt of his arms and legs, and then he searched for his Hinata-sama.

He saw her alright. Entangled under Neji's grasp while Shikamaru and Gaara just stood there patiently…waiting for their turn.

Sasuke raced up to Neji and Hinata waving his arms as he yelled, "NEJI LET GO OF HINATA-SAMA!" But that had no effect on Neji. Sasuke grabbed Neji's shoulders and tried to peel him of our little blue friend. But that didn't work. '_Dangit Neji...'_ He mentally screamed in his head. _'Mm…Time for a desperate measure :Evil Grin:'_

He gathered Neji's hair in his hand, and then he gave a look at Gaara. Gaara knew what this meant so he got his sand prepared.

"Neji, let go of Hinata or else let go of your precious hair" Sasuke threatened with a grin. Neji quickly turned his head around, stilled hugging Hinata. Sasuke was gripping his beautiful hair, while Gaara's sand was turned into scissors, ready to chop his hair off. Neji's eyes turned as huge as saucers. Instantly he backed off Hinata and hid behind a tree, letting Sasuke have her for what seemed forever…Well forever in Neji's case, but it was only like a minute before Sasuke let Shikamaru and Gaara hug the loved girl.

"Be the way Hinata-sama, nice move back there," Shikamaru commented.

"Thanks"

"What do you call it?"

"Rejection no jutsu :Smiles:"

"Sweet! I copied that! I'mma go use it on anyone I wanna reject!" Sasuke gleamed.

"…:Sweatdrop:…Sasuke…That technique only works on males…" Shikamaru informed.

"You never know!" Sasuke said defensively.

"I'm tired," Hinata said randomly, "I worked my butt off today."

"You sure did, you worked up a nice butt," Sasuke changed his attention from Shikamaru to the girl's butt.

:BONK: Neji came out of his hiding place and gave Sasuke a killer punch in the head.

"What you do that for?"

"You're a perverted freak."

"Your calling me a freak? I betcha that you were looking at her azz as well!"

"…"

:Sweatdrop:

Suddenly, out of the blue Hinata popped in a request, "Hey, there was a village nearby with a lot of hot springs in it. Care to come with me tomorrow?"

**0w…w00w…w0…Flashback Time/In the Hot Springs…0w…w00w…w0**

"_Hinata-sama, you okay over there?" Shikamaru said loudly. The hot water soothed his tired body. Yep, they were at a hot spring._

"_Hai!" The nine year old Hinata responded on the other side of the wall._

_Yep, separated by a wall, they all wished Hinata was in the same spring as them…not for naughty reasons though…well…I guess in Neji and Sasuke's case that would be wrong._

"_Are you sure?" Neji asked._

"_Don't ask her. Why don't you check for yourself with your Byakugan?" said the ever so innocent Sasuke, "You can see through walls can't you?"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_Omigawsh! I'm soo jealous! I'll trade you one of my eyes for yours. Think about it! You can have both Sharingan and the Byakugan!" Sasuke pleaded. Suddenly a floating eyeball came towards Neji…I guess Gaara wanted to offer one of his eye's for a Hyuuga's eye XD._

"_Uh…No thanks :Creeped out from the floating eyeball: Besides I don't use these eyes for perverted junk…" Neji refused._

"_You know you wanna peek :Sticks tongue out at Neji:"_

"…" _Neji stuck part of his head under the water so that he's nose was still above the steamy liquid._

"_You can't deny it can you?" Sasuke taunted._

"_We're never going to a hot spring ever again as a group…" Neji mumbled through bubbles_

**0w…w00w…w0…End of Flashback…0w…w00w…w0**

"Uh… Hinata-sama…You sure you want to go to a hot spring? I mean you'll be along and we'll can only talk to each other over the walls…" Shikamaru questioned after remember his hot spring memory.

Hinata sweetly smiled.

"Don't worry, this one has a mixed hot spring. We can stay with each other :Innocently smiles:"

**0w…w00w…w0…End of Rejection's Pain…0w…w00w…w0**

Okay – sooo sorry for the wait…and the crappy chapter but I tried to finish this as fast as I can…Anyways I need help with the pairings

MKAY! You need to vote! For Hinata:

HINATAxNEJI?

Or

HINATAxSASUKE?

And for Sakura:

SAKURAxSASUKE?

Or

SAKURAxGAARA?

BTW – to that review said "_Everything about the pairing is so wrong! I mean come on if any of you pay attention to the show Hinata calls him brother but they are cousins! YUCK! Ya think that would stop it. Im scared and now questioning the logic of all the humans!_" and absolutely hated my pairings: I'm sorry my pairings couldn't appeal to you, but I really hate Hinata being with Naruto…To me she deserves better (No offense to anyone, that's just my opinion). Plus who cares if their cousins. C'mon it's not like their sisters and brothers, their just keeping the Hyuuga blood strong and pure when marrying someone from their family tree. OMGWSH I'M SOO SORRY IF ANY OTHER READERS HATE ME FOR MY IDEA OF PAIRINGS.

_Please Review for more writing power!_

**Btw – for anyone who would be interested: **if you have a story you want me to read, and post it up in my next chapter – review and tell me (I won't accept it if you FM me…I know that sounds mean, but it's really annoying if I get reviews by FM) If I like the story – I'll mention it in future chapters and I'll review it….**But if I do mention your story in future chapters, please also mention this story if your future stories, I'll tell you if I will decide to post your story up XD**

**OMG I WAS JUST ABOUT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPPIE AND WHAT DOES THE SITE DO? YEAH FANFICTION BROKE DOWN JUST IN TIME**

**Btw what does OC/OOC mean? Out of character? I really don't know**

**Reviewer's Credits**: MAJOR LOVE GOING TO: DarkinDangerous1313, Random Person, auntritaprincess, Woohoo! River-kun, Elemental Dragon1, Karkadann, Kichou, animegirl9000, Goldenbutterfly, Kyouafan1, BlueNovaBunny, LovingTheOgre, IrkenPrincess and Firenze2000

:Gives you all a pile of PIXIE STICKS ((hope you all know what that is cause it can make you sugar high:

RandomAnime


	4. Some News

Okaii so I got some news for you guys//sadly this isn't a chapter for the story//good news is that I killed the virus as well as that guy who gave me it//bad news is that I won't be able to write a chappie this weekend since I'm fully booked and I only have less then 24 hours to do my homework this weekend//There's this two-day volleyball tournament one the weekend so that's like one and a half full days of playing//swt//

Anyways the majority of you guys voted for NejiHina, but the vote is still up:

Any guy with Hinata

Any guy with Sakura unless all of you want her to be notoriousness in this story ahaha

I love your support and love hehehe

So I'll should be able to update not this weekend but next weekend – I'm praying that I will

So for now:

Ja Ne


	5. FLAMES

Gawk! Okay so I have news...And I'm betting my life most of you aren't going to be really happy with this...So I haven't updated in like a billion years right? Yeah...Sorry about that...pre-AP + Accelerated classes kills at this point when your going to miss like 3 weeks of school for field trips and what not...Anyways

**Bad News** _Well...Yeah...After having my grave buried in my great big ocean of homework I somewhat lost interest in this story...Yesh how very bad of me...Flame me if you want I can take it...But if any of you readers are burning with passion from the Fountain of Youth lmao 'Lee'-ness for yourself to continue this story uh...send me a message/review 'kay??_

**Good news if you can call this good news for some... **_My interested turned into a SasuHina couple XD My next story – which I **WILL** complete no matter how long it takes me will be a SasuHina and some NejiHina as well..._

_Quick Summary?? 'Kay_

_Hinata she grew to like 16..?? oh and she's part of the media industry – a bit of a singer has lost interest in boys...now don't get me wrong – she isn't lesbian...she just doesn't want to 'love' anymore...Her father seeing this figures it would look bad if by any chance Hinata picks up interest in girls instead of boys so off he sends her to Neji's current High school in another village close by...To be more specific an all boys school D...There she pretends to be mute to hid her voice and of course wheres baggy clothes to hid her chest...Dorms? Yeah!...Room Mate: **Uchiha Sasuke**, a model with a massively huge fanclub – yet Hinata doesn't quite fall for him at first_

_Love Problem???? Sasuke figures out Hinata's really a girl I won't say yet though but keeps that a secret from here...He soon picks up interest for the cross dressing teen...But there's also Neji, her cousin who always wished that Hinata could love him back as much as he loves her...and of course Naruto...A boy who falls in love with Hinata making him think that he turned gay XD...Gaara will have his moments ;D_

_Ohh that was suppose to be a quick summary DX_

_But yeah...Please don't steal my idea...And I don't exactly know when the first chappy will be up...Interested in that story??_

**One more question before I leave: How did you recent..ish.. reviewers find my story?? I mean I haven't updated in a loooong while...So how??**

Yeah Neways..I'm expecting some flames from this chapter's announcement...XD But I guess I thought it was best to tell you I will not continue this story DX


End file.
